The Legendary Knight
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: What happened during Luigi's journey to the Waffle Kingdom? How badly was it changed around? This is what really happened. The story of one young man, and his great journey.
1. The Nightmare

**Title – The Power of Future Sight**

This story was created from the 'Super Luigi Series', and will include key things from the books. It will however, differ in numerous ways.

* * *

Luigi was running in terror. Terror, because he did not know what he was running from. The only thing he could see was black darkness. He could only see himself, the indigo sky and the outlines of the naked trees whose leaves had long since fallen.

A sudden tremor began to shake him, knocking Luigi to the ground. He now knew that whatever Giant was coming, it was getting closer, as Luigi suddenly began doing flips on the ground. Luigi looked up, the tremors stopping as quickly as they started, and saw an enormous shadow glaring down at him.

The wind stopped, the Koopas hid in their shells, the Boos vanished, the Shy-guys covered the eyes of their masks, the Yoshis huddled together and held their breath.

Then the creature lunged at the lonely Luigi.


	2. The Start of an Adventure

Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is the story, and the things that you all know are not Nintendo's.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he sat up in his bed.

Luigi was gasping for air as sweat dripped from his forehead at the nightmare. He looked around the familiar bedroom to find he was still in one piece. Taking a deep breath, he noticed Mario, his older brother, still asleep in the bed next to him.

Luigi half-glared at Mario, who didn't so much as twitch after he screamed like that. Sighing, Luigi reminded himself that Mario was one of the deepest sleepers he had ever known. So getting up, Luigi took a quick shower before heading downstairs and starting breakfast.

"That was the seventh time this month…" Luigi mumbled to himself, his body still shaking from the nightmare.

Luigi finished making breakfast just in time to see Mario coming down the stairs, just now waking up.

"Mornin' Luigi."

"Morning' Mario." Luigi replied as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

After the two finished their scrambled eggs, Luigi began working on his French Toast while Mario reached for his 5th piece of bacon. Luigi then stood up and stretching before saying he was going to take a quick walk, to which Mario merely nodded.

Luigi walked out the door before hearing a familiar flapping sound. Looking up, Luigi saw their Mailkoop, Parakarry, coming in for a landing; and possibly, a delivery.

"Good Morning Luigi!"

"Morning Parakarry. Any mail?"

"Yep!" Parakarry replied handing him the letter. "See ya around!" He said before taking off towards his next stop.

Luigi took a look at the envelope, noticing the Royal Seal on it. Luigi didn't need anybody to tell him that it was for Mario. So turning around and heading back into the house, Luigi walked up to Mario.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, that WAS a quick walk!" Mario said smirking. He had heard Parakarry, and knew that Peach had sent him a letter.

Tossing Mario the Letter, Luigi leaned against the chair to hear what the news was. It had been quiet for awhile, and Luigi thought about tagging along with Mario if Peach needed any help.

However, it turned out only to be a treasure hunt, as Luigi saw Mario pull out a map. Luigi nodded his head before saying "Have fun on your trip bro."

Luigi exited the house, heading up the pathway and past the warp-pipe. He had wondered what they would find, but brushed off the thought as he knew Mario would tell him ALL about his trip.

"I wish I had my OWN tale to tell him…" Luigi grumbled as he sat on the park bench.

Luigi started walking around the park, taking in the familiar sights, before laying in the shade of a tree and taking a nap. Not 10 minutes into his nap however, Luigi suddenly jolted upright. Looking around frantically, he calmed down before scratching underneath his hat.

"I coulda' sworn I heard someone call for help…ehh, must be my imagination. I think I'm getting paranoid…" Luigi shrugged before lying back down.

As a light snoring was heard coming from the younger plumber once more, a strange looking creature waddled up to Luigi. It had a lime-green colored shell, but looked much like a duck.

"Sir...?" It said hesitantly.

**Snore**

"Sir!"

**SNORE **"Keel Mango..."

"Sir?"

**Snore **"Peachy Peach...then mix..."

"Ummm..."

**Snore **"...the Fruit Parfait...tastes even better...if you...**zzz**."

The poor messenger was at a loss for words. Was this the famed hero that Minister Crepe had asked for? Well, only one way to find out. The messenger took in a deep breath before shouting out, "Sir Luigi! Danger besets us on all sides and we beg of your assistance!"

The shout did the trick as Luigi literally jumped straight up and landed on a tree branch. He was shaking from the shout, but also amazed that he had landed perfectly on a branch without cracking his skull in the process.

"Woah...THAT JUMP WAS AMAZING!" The messenger said with stars in its eyes.

"Umm...thanks?" Luigi said as he slid down the trunk of the tree. "Can...can I help you?"

The messenger slapped itself on the face for forgetting, but who can blame him? A guy that was sleeping just seconds ago jumped 20 feet straight up and landed on a tree branch!

"A letter from our great Minister Crepe!" The messenger duck said giving Luigi a gray letter, then flying away.

Luigi was quite shocked, wondering if the messenger was actually looking for Mario. He opened up the letter anyway seeing as it had left and Mario had already gone treasure hunting with Peach. Luigi's eyes read over the note before widening. He let his arm hang limply to the side, the letter still in his hand, before reading it again.

"Are they asking...for MY help?"

Luigi was baffled. This was the first time, other than when he won that mansion, that he was asked for SPECIFICALLY! He wondered if it was a trap, like he usually did.

"But what would Mario do?"

Luigi smirked before saying, "He would say, 'I'm-a ready for my Pizza Pie!' and then run off to help. _THAT'S_ what Mario would do."

Luigi nodded before running home to pack. Little did he know, this would be one of his greatest adventures ever.

* * *

Kenta: Well? Is it okay for the first chapter? Hope so. For those of you PM Fan's, did you catch what Luigi was mumbling about in his sleep? If you didn't, read the 'Super Luigi Series' on SuperMarioWiki and you'll know. ; )

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	3. The Waffle Kingdom

Luigi got off the boat, turning around and watching the old, grey-capped Toadstool pilot drive off into the distance before taking a deep breath.

"So this is the Waffle Kingdom huh?" He said before walking towards the inner port.

The port was a bit off from the actual town, filled with brown-shelled Koopas, Gloombas, Brown, Green and White Yoshis, and even some Toadstools wearing what looked like Ice cream cones on their heads. Some were even wearing hats that looked like the waffles he had for breakfast this morning! _'I guess that's why they call this the Waffle Kingdom...but now I'm getting hungry again...'_ Luigi's stomach grumbled as he hefted his extra-light backpack before talking to some pedestrians.

"Excuse me, which direction will take me to Waffle Town?" He asked a random Toad.

The Toadstool looked at him like he was insane before walking off. This was the reaction Luigi got from not only a few more Toadstools, but even some Koopas, Goombas and even Yoshis! Luigi's patience was beginning to wear thin, and just when he thought it would break, he heard someone say,

"I know the way..."

Luigi turned around to see another Duck/Bean/Koopa creature looking at him curiously. Luigi walked over and smiled, asking him if he could tell him.

"It's past those hills, right where the sun sets. Usually it's a beautiful sight, but the recent travesty has shaken people so much, they don't even want to look in its direction." He said in a mono-tone voice, not a single trace of emotion on his face.

Luigi's smile faded and he nodded. From what the letter was telling him, the Kingdom was in big trouble, and needed help fast. He thanked the Waffling, as it's species was apparently called, before heading in the direction of Waffle Town. Upon nearing the gates of the town, Luigi could hear the wallowing of the town, which actually surprised him. The Mushroom Kingdom wasn't this bad when Princess Peach was kidnapped. It actually made him curious as to what kind of Princess this, 'Eclair' was.

After giving the weeping guards the letter that Luigi had received they let him in, although Luigi was pretty sure that with all those tears blurring their vision, he could have given them a grocery list and still gotten through. Luigi walked the streets of Waffle Town, dumbstruck at the amount of men, women and children weeping at the kidnapping of their princess. He quickly made it to the castle, unable to stand the sight of the weeping townspeople. The Castle Guards let Luigi in the moment they saw him, which confused Luigi, but he continued on.

The castle was, for lack of a better word, Stupendous! The size of the foyer EASILY beat that of Princess Peach's Castle's foyer, and he hadn't even seen the best room! So he suspected. He was guided by the Waffling butler, and gaped at the paintings of apparently the many locations of the Waffle Kingdom. He saw the painting of a giant Volcano and read the title "Rumblebumping Rivet." He also saw a painting with a scenic little town, which was given the title, "Plumping the village." Luigi wondered what each meant, but instead decided to focus on the current task, keeping up with the butler. Upon entering the Throne Room, Luigi's suspicions were proven true, as this room FAR surpassed the Foyer and the Art Gallery.

The Carpet was an almost goldenrod color, while the Chandelier looked like it cost MILLIONS of gold coins! If the Chandelier was enough to make a rich family broke, then the Thrones themselves would leave the next 10 generations bankrupt! Smelted gold coins apparently made the thrones, as each chair was solid gold and had emerald studding adorning it. On the King's Throne, a Great Ruby adorned the front, while the Queen's Throne had a Great Sapphire embedded onto the front.

Luigi suddenly felt like a beggar in this palace and as such shrunk into himself, but still somehow kept up with his guide. When Luigi was signaled to stop, he looked up to see what looked like a Wizard from that Final Fantasy game he had brought with him for the boat ride. The wizard wore a magenta-colored robe that covered him all the way from his face, covering his mouth, down to his feet. He wore a monocle on his right eye, and a wizard hat that went up a bit and then went kinda jagged off to the left. His right hand gripped a staff, and three different colored rings were on his first three fingers.

"Greetings Sir. May I assume that you be the Legendary Knight? The Gentleman of Thievery? Luigi Segale?" The wizard asked Luigi.

Luigi slowly nodded his head, confused about the names he had been given. The Wizard suddenly bowed his head in shame.

"I am terribly sorry, where are my manners? I have not even introduced myself. I am Minister Crepe, I am the one who has asked for your help."

Crepe waved his hand, dismissing the Waffling to attend to its other duties before turning back to Luigi.

"You must be tired from your journey. Come, I will have a room prepared for you."

"Umm…actually, I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Luigi asked hesitantly.

Crepe seemed shocked, but understanding soon shone in his eyes.

"Ah, you have seen the town's current state and wish to change it, yes?"

Luigi nodded. Seeing the town in such disarray would not let him sleep that night, and he would much rather start his search as soon as possible.

"Very well." Crepe said before snapping his fingers.

A Waffling ran into the room, holding a box about the size of Luigi's fist. Crepe took the box while the Waffling bowed to the two before rushing out of the room.

"In here is another treasure of the Waffle Kingdom," Crepe said handing the box to Luigi, "The Marvelous Compass."

Luigi opened the box to find a compass base and one intact section.

"Huh? There are pieces missing..." He said looking back up at Crepe in confusion.

"Find the seven missing pieces of the Marvelous Compass, and find our Eclair."


	4. The Secret Grotto

Warning: Slight horror part in this chapter, so I hope I don't scare anyone away...

* * *

Luigi was sweating heavily as he trudged up the trail to Rumblebump Volcano. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Luigi sat down on a nearby shaded rock. He pulled a bottle of water from his backpack before turning to his guide, Blooey the Blooper.

"How much farther until we get to the area?" He asked before taking a few gulps of water.

The Blooper rolled its eyes as a tick mark appeared on its head.

"For the 4th time, we still have to find the secret grotto, otherwise we can't even THINK of going any further."

Luigi sighed, looking up at the blistering sun. A smile crossed his face as he remembered some of the adventures he had with Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom. Actually, the last time he was sweating this much, he had actually been in Dry Land. Back then, the power-ups he got were much different than Dinosaur Island. He looked up and noticed a small leaf falling towards him. He reached out to grab it, when suddenly, Blooey tackled him to the side.

"What was that for?" Luigi yelled at the blooper.

"Don't you know the legends? If you touch a falling leaf, you'll transform into a beast!" The Blooper said in fear.

"A beast? What kind? Cause I'm pretty sure I've seen worse..." Luigi said half-glaring at the blooper who nearly gave him a heart attack when he tackled him.

"A horrid beast with strange ears, and a tail! A tail that destroys everything in its path!" The Blooper shuddered as an image had apparently presented itself to him.

Luigi stared at the leaf oddly. That sounded an awful lot like the Magical Leaf from the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi shook his head.

"Whatever, so where to now?"

The Blooper, irritated at Luigi's ignorance, pointed to a nearby path. "While you were daydreaming, I found the path to the secret grotto."

Luigi's frown quickly flipped to a smile. "All right!"

The two followed the path to the sacred grotto, where a creature suddenly jumped out in front of them.

"Stop! This is the Sacred Grotto, where only the chosen hero may enter!" It squeaked out as its arms hung limply at the creature's sides.

Luigi started shaking. The mask the creature was wearing gave him chills. Like it wasn't from this world.

"Who...who are you?" Luigi asked hesitantly, noticing Blooey was suddenly behind him.

The creature danced around the two before jumping in front of them and going into an odd pose.

"I am Skull Kid, and this grotto is my playground!" It laughed, looking much like a puppet on strings would.

Luigi suddenly felt enraged.

"Your PLAYGROUND? Then why in the world can't WE come here! You yourself said that this was a sacred grotto only to be entered upon by the CHOSEN HERO!" Luigi twitched in rage. The little pest had given him a heart-attack for nothing!

The Skull Kid suddenly twitched, realizing it had been caught. He suddenly jumped away, landing on a rocky wall that had partially crumbled away before turning back to the two visitors and giggling.

"Wow mister, you sure are smart! But I wonder...are you strong too? Strong enough to beat my friend?"

The ground suddenly started shaking, making Luigi almost lose his balance. He gasped as he wondered if this was what his horrifying dreams were trying to warn him about. The ground in front of Luigi and Blooey suddenly exploded, sending the two flying backwards. When Luigi looked up, he saw an enormous stone golem standing in front of them before suddenly roaring and pulling back it's fist. Luigi would have been frozen senseless in fear if the golem hadn't looked alot like Bowser, but non-the-less he began to shiver slightly. Blooey, horrified of the sight, suddenly screamed and floated towards the exit of the grotto as fast as it could, giving Luigi enough time to get out of the way of the distracted golem's incoming fist. Luigi turned towards Blooey before hearing the golem roar and then run after his guide. Luigi suddenly heard laughing to his right and turned to see Skull Kid rolling around on the ground, clutching it's sides.

"HAHAHAHAA! I warned you fools! Now you get to die from my stone golem! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Luigi turned to see Blooey cornered by the stone golem, and knew he had to do something. Mario wasn't here to help him this time, and now it was HIS turn to save someone.

"There's got to be something I can use...but what?" Luigi said to himself, looking around frantically for something to help him defeat the golem.

As if the god's had finally found favor in Luigi, a golden-brown leaf fell into his line of sight. Luigi hardened his glare onto the leaf, and ran for it, demonstrating his amazing speed. With a powerful jump, Luigi grabbed hold of the leaf before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Blooey had already inked himself twice while the golem laughed at the terrified octopus. It raised it's stony hand before launching it at the creature. Blooey closed his eyes, too scared to see his demise. The silence that greeted Blooey's ears seemed odd and, hesitantly, he opened one of his eyes to see the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Luigi had Fuzzy Brown Ears! And a Tail! Even MORE shocking, Luigi was holding back the golem's arm!

"Lu...LUIGI!"

"Heh...who ELSE...would it be?" Luigi strained himself by talking, as he kept sliding back slightly, but felt it was necessary to say that.

The golemwas shocked, and stopped pushing its arm against Luigi, who took a deep breath before running at the golem. The golem, now afraid of _Luigi_, quickly began backing away while said plumber suddenly jumped and started flying after the golem. The golemgroaned in fear, turning around just in time to see Luigi fly to it's front and, with a mighty swing of his Raccoon tail, blast the golem into thousands of pieces. As pieces of rocks fell all around him, Luigi turned and gave a menacing glare to the Skull Kid. He slowly walked over to the horrified creature while it scrambled backwards until it's back hit the stony wall. Even then, it still tried to back away from the menacing man in front of him.

"P-p-p-please don't kill me!" It retched in horror.

"Why not? You just tried to kill me and my friend, so why should I spare you?" Luigi growled as he felt a strange feeling welling up inside of him. He would never outright kill someone, he didn't have the heart to. He just wanted to scare the kid into not doing it any more.

He noticed that the Skull Kid seemed to have a more horrified look on it's face, before it frantically started searching for something.

"H-h-here! T-take my precious t-t-t-treasure!" It said holding something out to Luigi.

Luigi took the small shard, and looked at it for a moment before a flash of light suddenly blinded him.

Images flew by Luigi's eyes so fast that he could hardly make sense of them. A snake, a screaming girl, a giant boulder, a blazing fire. Then all of a sudden, Luigi was standing in a VERY familiar area.

The indigo-colored sky, the black leaf-less trees, and of course, the rumbling tremors. Luigi's eyes widened as he turned around and saw a VERY large silhouette behind him, sharp fangs barred at his small, thin little body. The giant lunged at him again, and Luigi was suddenly jerked to the ground.

"LUIGI!" Blooey called out to him.

Luigi shook his head before looking around. He was back in the grotto, but the ground was shaking heavily.

"Luigi! Rumblebump Volcano is erupting! We've got to get out of here!"

Luigi looked back in front of him, expecting to see Skull Kid, but instead saw an arm. A small, motionless arm sticking out from underneath a blazing rock. Blooey called out to Luigi again, who still couldn't hear him, telling him to get out of there. Luigi could only stare at the small, pale, lifeless hand while flaming rocks continued to rain down overhead.

'_YOU MUST GET OUT OF THERE!'_

Luigi snapped out of his trance-like state upon hearing an elegant voice. He looked around and found only Blooey begging him to hurry. Luigi quickly jumped up before rushing back to the town, Ravestown, with Blooey. The town where he had found Blooey was in a panicky frenzy. They were so terrified that they didn't even notice Luigi's current animalistic appearance. The raging fire that the blazing rocks had started was burning the entire town, and Blooey had a horrified look on his face.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at Luigi.

"MY fault?" Luigi shouted, shocked.

"Yes! If you hadn't come here, none of this would have happened!" Blooey said breaking out into tears.

Luigi was furious that the Blooper was blaming _him_ for the town's problem, but there was nothing he could do to change their minds otherwise, as the entire town started yelling at him for their problem.

"YOU JYNXED US YOU MONSTER!"

"YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL DEMON!"

Luigi felt sorrow worming its way into his heart, but refused to let this town be destroyed. So he flew to the tallest building in the town, startling everyone who hadn't yet noticed his appearance, before landing on a small platform. Luigi glared at the sky, before slamming his palms together and charging the energy the God's had told him he would one day need. That visit to Oho Island wasn't a coincidence, and he wouldn't take it for granted. He didn't then, and he didn't now. The town watched in awe as they noticed thunderclouds began forming over the town. A child suddenly shouted, "LOOK!" pointing to Luigi, who had suddenly gained an electrical aura over his body.

"No matter what people call me..." Luigi mumbled in a low voice, his body shaking slightly.

_**CRACK! **_

_**BOOM!**_

The storm raged overhead.

"No matter how poorly I'm always treated..."

_**CLAP!**_

A Lightning Bolt struck down, igniting a nearby house.

_**BZZT!**_

The Lightning coursed around overhead, ready for another strike.

"I REFUSE TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Luigi yelled before an enormous lightning bolt struck Luigi, making the entire town gasp in shock.

"Great King Waffle!" An old Waffling shouted, "No way could he have survived a lightning strike with that much power!"

The screaming yell they heard corrected the Waffling, as Luigi slammed his fists together before raising his arms up and shouting, "**THUNDERHAND SECRET TECHNIQUE: TWIN THUNDER WAVE!**"

Luigi pulled his arms back before shoving his open palms towards the erupting volcano, launching an enormous blast of electrical energy into the top of the volcano. A great explosion lit the top of the volcano before it soon calmed down.

The silence that washed over the town was an uneasy one, before suddenly a gentle but endless rain poured down over the village, dousing the fires. The town was dumbstruck, when suddenly, they began cheering while saying 'WE MADE IT! WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!'

Blooey, who was rejoicing as well, suddenly gasped.

"Luigi!"

Blooey floated up to the tower, only to find a charred ring where the Lightning bolt had struck. Other than that, there was no sign of Luigi anywhere. The town searched diligently for the green hero of lightning, but could not find him anywhere. They searched for 4 days and 4 nights, but still no results turned up. It was as if he disappeared from the face of the Waffle Kingdom itself. In the town of Ravestown, a statue of a hero stands in the town square. The statue shows a plumber with an 'L' on his hat, Raccoon ears and a Raccoon tail holding a Lightning Bolt in one hand and a Volcano in the other. There is a plaque below the statue that says,

_'The Protector of Ravestown. Once thought a Monster, was truly a Hero.'_

**~12 miles outside of Plumpbelly Village~**

An almost black Luigi coughed inside of the crater that was created after he landed, his raccoon appendages missing.

"Crap. I've got to learn how to deal with the recoil...that...really hurt..." Luigi coughed before passing out, another piece of the Marvelous Compass shining inside of the compass base.


	5. The Sorcerer

"H-H-Hello? A-Anyone in here?" A voice called out, echoing in the darkness.

_Welcome._

"Hello? W-w-whose there?"

_Do not fear me, I am a friend._

O-okay...wha...w-what's your name?"

My name is...

"Huh? I-I'm sorry, I didn't catch that...c-could you say it again please?"

_We will meet again._

"Huh? W-wait! Don't go!"

"WAIT!" Luigi suddenly yelled, jumping upright in the bed.

Luigi gasped for air for awhile before looking around, noticing his surroundings. Confused, as he was in a crater when he passed out, Luigi slowly got up out of the bed before walking down the hall. He stumbled upon a small family eating breakfast, when the small toadstool boy of the family noticed Luigi's presence.

"Oh! You're awake!"

The mother and father turned to Luigi, and upon seeing him, the father smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Luigi, still confused as to what was going on, answered anyway.

"A little dizzy, where am I?"

"You're at my house. My son found you in the forest inside of a crater. You'd have to be dizzy after making a crater THAT big, Luigi."

Luigi slightly twitched.

"You know me?"

The father laughed while the mother giggled.

"Who doesn't know the brother of the famous Mario? Though I AM surprised that you're **here **of all places."

Luigi, feeling he could trust this family, told them about his quest to find Eclair and the fragments of the Marvelous Compass. When he had finished his story, the boy was looking at Luigi like he was a god or something, while the mother and father had serious looks on their faces.

"So, that's why you're here."

Luigi slowly nodded, afraid of what might happen now that he had explained himself.

"Then that might be why...Nah. It couldn't be." The father shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Luigi had gotten this bad feeling ever since he woke up. Like something was wrong. Come to think of it, ever since he had gotten to the Waffle Kingdom, he felt as if everything was wrong and that he was missing something. Even worse, he couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried.

"You see..." Started the father Toad, "This town has been ravaged by a horrid beast. For whatever reason, the monster has demanded we bring young maidens to it. This has been going on for the past few days. At first, we refused to give our daughters up. But when we had refused, the monster began destroying the village. If we were to stand up to the creature, it would destroy the entire village without a second thought."

Luigi was shocked. What kind of creature would do that? It actually kinda sounded like this monster was a really bad pervert. If not, it was another Bowser. Luigi took a deep breath. Mario would always save Peach from the evil King Bowser, so why couldn't he save the people of the Waffle Kingdom?

"Where is it hiding?" Luigi demanded.

The mother Toad looked at Luigi in shock, the color draining from her face.

"Mister Luigi! I know you've been on many adventures, but this creature will tear you apart! It will devour you whole! It will break every one of your bones, mangle you, poison you, and then watch you die a slow and agonizing death! It will-

The more the mother went on, the paler Luigi's face got and the stronger his urge to just stay out of this entire mess became. But even still, when he had the vision in the Secret Grotto, he had seen a monstrous snake and a screaming maiden. He was sure the next compass piece was with the monster.

"P-please." Luigi said suddenly, stopping the mother from her rant. "Either way, I have to go there. So please, tell me where the snake is."

The family was shocked. They hadn't even told him what kind of creature it was, yet he already knew!

"The two-headed snake makes its lair a few miles outside of the village. And, when you go there..." The man lowered his head, afraid to get his hopes up.

Luigi smiled.

"I'll look for your daughter."

The Toad looked back up and saw Luigi's determination. It wasn't as bold as the determination he had once seen in Mario's eyes. It was more, cunning. The man smiled and nodded his head.

"In that case, take this with you." The Toad said going to his cabinet and opening it up. "I was told to give this to someone who would one day save our town. Now, I truly hope you are the one." The man said as he handed Luigi a box.

Luigi opened up the box, took one look at the item and smiled. He closed the box before turning to the elder.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me. I should be thanking you. Junior," He said turning to the small Toad boy. "Bring him his new backpack."

Luigi suddenly felt guilty, and stupid. When he had fired the _Twin Thunder Wave_, he had destroyed his backpack in the process.

_'Gotta remember to take it off before doing that...'_

The Toad came back in before handing Luigi the blue and green single-strap backpack. Luigi thanked the boy and his family and started off towards the lair of the snake. After an hour of treading through the forest, Luigi finally came upon a clearing. Hearing a slithering voice, Luigi shuddered in fear.

"Oh man, I'm really going to hate this..." Luigi said, slowly creeping over to the cave.

Looking inside, he saw a short figure yelling at the five maidens inside of a cage. Luigi noticed one of the maidens was a Toad, possibly the old man's daughter. Taking a deep breath, Luigi hid his backpak off to the side before he started climbing to the top of the cave where a small cloud had appeared. Luigi lifted up his hand, taking the electrical energy from the cloud. After Luigi had gotten as much energy as he could from it, the cloud disappeared. Luigi looked at his hand and could feel the small pulsing energy of Lightning that he had gained.

"Not a lot of power, but I'll have to make do." Luigi mumbled as he looked up at the now cloud-less sky.

Luigi slowly climbed down the rock wall, when suddenly a rock gave underneath his weight.

"AAAIIIEEEE!"

**WHAM!**

"What was that?" The small figure inside of the cave muttered out loud.

The captured maidens heard him, and immediately started calling for help.

"QUIET! No one will save you! And you will STAY here until that miserable plumber shows up! I swear, he will pay for ruining my plans in the other dimension...I swear it!"

The figure walked out of the cave before screaming to the heavens. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU LUIGI SEGALE!"

**WHUMP!**

The figure turned to the side to see the green plumber himself, his eyes spinning and a small mountain-looking bump on his head, a broken coconut on the ground next to him.

"So! You're already here, eh Luigi?"

Luigi shook his head before glaring at the being before him. He was actually kinda worried that the guy knew his name while he had NO idea who _he _was.

"This time, **I will not lose**!" The creature said throwing strange transparent boxes at Luigi, who gracefully dodged them all.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay for kidnapping all these innocent girls!" Luigi said running at the sorcerer from Flipside.

* * *

Kenta: OOH! What a turn of events! The supposed two-headed snake is Dimentio from Super Paper Mario!

Betcha didn't see that one coming!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	6. The Snake

Kenta: Warning, there will be a bit of crack at the beginning.

* * *

Luigi jumped out of the way of the transparent boxes once more before grabbing the two halves of the coconut shell on the ground and throwing them at Dimentio.

"Oh come on!" Dimentio yelled in rage, looking at where the coconut shells had gotten.

Luigi couldn't help the giggling that escaped his mouth as he took in the sight of Dimentio wearing an island version of feminine undergarments. Dimentio glared at Luigi before throwing a vine at Luigi, catching him and spinning him towards Dimentio. A strange tune suddenly turned on, as Luigi and Dimentio were suddenly doing the tango.

"Umm...Shouldn't we be...I don't know, wringing each others necks?" Luigi asked as he twirled Dimentio around, a sweat drop falling from the top of his hat.

"Shouldn't **I **be the one leading?" Dimentio yelled out enraged.

"I dunno, yell at the heavens or something."

"DAMN YOU!" Dimentio yelled skywards before Luigi suddenly twirled him into a tree.

**WHAM!**

"Whoops..."

"WHAT THE **$%#!** YOU SEE? _**THIS**_ IS WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER BE PUT IN THE LEAD!"

Luigi pouted before turning to the side and crossing his arms. "Ahh whatever, we were supposed to stop about 10 lines ago..."

"Fine. Eat this Green Thunder!" The transparent boxes came flying once more, which, again, Luigi easily dodged. Luigi jumped on top of one of the boxes, which turned out to be a mistake as he suddenly phased through it.

"Uh-oh!" Luigi panicked.

"HAHAHAHAA! Now it's time for you to pay Green Thunder!" Dimentio cackled as the box started shrinking in size.

Luigi began pushing against the box, only for it to start shrinking faster. Just as Luigi seemed out of luck, as the cage was already half of its original size, Luigi noticed a small crack in the top left corner.

"Please work..." Luigi hoped beyond hope. He had gotten the strangest idea out of nowhere, and for one reason or another started doing it. He gathered energy into his legs, to where he could feel himself folding over, and continued to build up the pressure from his legs up.

"Eh?" Dimentio said, noticing Luigi looking funny. Was he...folding himself over? "Wait a minute, where have I seen that before...ACK! NO!"

It was too late as Luigi suddenly sprang up towards the crack and shattered the box completely. When Luigi landed, he began to wobble back and forth, the effects of crumpling himself up.

"Ugh...I'm amazed it worked, but now my legs are killing me..." Luigi shook his head, trying to re-focus on the shocked Dimentio.

The shock quickly wore off though, as Dimentio suddenly had purple fire surrounding him.

"Very well Luigi, if I can't defeat you in **_this _**form, then it seems I must transform into something more **terrifying** to **defeat you**!"

The sky suddenly darkened, which did not go un-noticed by Luigi, as the fire around Dimentio began to consume the sorcerer, quickly blocking him from sight. Luigi, already knowing what he was going to change into thanks to the vision and the villagers, clambered up to the top of the cave. Luigi raised his hands once more, gathering the electrical energy, as this time he needed the energy to heal his legs as well as use his next attack. Dimentio finished his transformation as a great two-headed purple snake appeared in the small sorcerer's original place. Dimentio turned and noticed Luigi standing atop the cave. With a great bellow the Snake charged at him. Luigi jumped from his perch, sliding down the back of one of the heads that had crashed into the cave head, making a few rocks fall down. He quickly jumped and started running as the other head began to chase him down the other head's back. As Luigi got to the end of the snake's body, the tail tried to wrap around him, but failed as Luigi nimbly jumped through it, making Dimentio capture one of his own heads in his tail.

"**Sssssssssssssoooooooo Luigi. You think you can win, do you? Well, we'll jussssst sssssssssseeeeeeeeee about that!" **Dimentio hissed as he nipped at Luigi, who had trouble dodging the poisonous fangs of the two-headed snake.

"Two heads aren't always better than one!" Luigi cried trying to retort as he ran underneath one of the heads, making the snake nip itself.

A painful roar escaped the snake's mouth before it hardened its slit-eyes at Luigi.

"Come on, come on Luigi! There's gotta be _something_ you can do to beat this guy!" Luigi said to himself, wracking his brain for anything useful.

Dimentio took advantage of Luigi's absentminded-ness, and quickly wrapped its tail around Luigi's thin body before slowly squeezing the tall plumber.

"**Sssssssooooo, it endssssssss at lassssssst, eh Luigi? I'm going to enjoy ssssssssssssssqueezing you until your gutssssssss ssssspill out!" **Dimentio cackled as it began to squeeze Luigi tighter and tighter.

Luigi tried to escape the snake's grip, but couldn't escape. His arms being squeezed, Luigi couldn't make a clear shot, but he decided now was as good a time as ever. Trying hard to concentrate, Luigi ignored the pain from being crushed by the snake's coiling body and focused his concentration to releasing the pent up electrical energy he had gotten from the clouds.

"Haaaaaa**AAAAA!" **Luigi screamed as electricity coursed through not only _his_ already pain wracked body, but also Dimentio's.

A flash blinded the snake, and Dimentio could feel a burning sensation rushing throughout his slender body before he suddenly began to shake violently. The electricity coursed throughout the snake, forcing it to release Luigi, who hit the ground with a dull **THUD! **

Luigi coughed harshly as he tried to regain his lost breath, as well as get some blood back into the rest of his body. But while Luigi was trying to regain the ability to move, the electricity had finally gotten out of Dimentio's body. The two-headed snake was furious and slithered behind Luigi before aiming it's two heads at the green plumber. One of the captured maidens, the old man's daughter, saw the incoming attack and screamed out,

"LOOK OUT!"

Luigi quickly shot his gaze up, and upon seeing the panicking form of the Toad girl inside the cage, suddenly saw white. Luigi looked around him, seeing nothing but white as far as his eyes could see.

"What the?" Luigi said as he slowly stood up clutching his right arm, trying to ignore the throbbing pain coursing throughout his body.

Luigi wondered where in the world he was, when he suddenly saw clocks appear all around him. Then, an enormous clock appeared before Luigi. From the center of the clock emerged an old Toad who had clocks stitched all over his robe. There were clocks on his sleeve, his pants, even on his beard and mushroom cap!

"Who...who are you?"

"I am Clocksworth."

"Clocksworth?" Luigi repeated. That name sounded familiar...why?

"Yes, Clocksworth. I'm sure Toadsworth has told you about me."

Luigi snapped his fingers as the light-bulb in his head went off.

"That's right! I remember now. Old man Toadsworth would always talk about the many adventures he had gone on with you! So you're him huh?" Clocksworth nodded. "But...why are you here? More-so, WHERE is here?" Luigi asked looking around.

"You're in a time-zone."

"Huh?"

"I've seen how you've been trying to help people out, so much as going on an adventure of your own. I'm sure you've gotten stronger, but so has Dimentio. That rascal has been causing trouble in the timeline for the past three thousand senkas!"

Luigi stared at the old man before deadpanning. "Huh?"

"Oh! Sorry! For quite awhile now." He corrected himself. "Sorry, Toadsworth would always yell at me for speaking in the Times language, heheheheh. Here." Clocksworth said pointing his clock engraved staff forward.

Luigi put out his hands, when Clocksworth chuckled. He suddenly pointed his staff straight up and when Luigi looked up, he pulled his staff back and drove the top into Luigi's stomach, knocking the plumber back a few feet, landing on his knees and coughing roughly.

"I have given you the ability to temporarily slow down time. It will only work for a short while, so make sure you finish off that little rascal!" Clocksworth yelled to Luigi as he faded out of the plumber's sight.

"LOOK OUT!" The Toadstool maiden yelled to Luigi.

Luigi blinked before seeing Dimentio coming at him from both sides. Luigi quickly yelled out, "TIME STOP!"

When he opened his eyes, Luigi saw a black-and-white Dimentio moving slowly towards him. Luigi immediately charged up his Super Jump before launching himself into the air just as the Time Stop wore off. Dimentio watched in horror as Luigi somehow disappeared from his path, now sending Dimentio towards his other mouth.

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

The second snake head didn't stop, but instead continued on until it swallowed its other head, an explosion suddenly occurring. Luigi landed, albeit a bit wobbly, before laughing at where Dimentio once was.

"Told ya two heads aren't always better than one..." He laughed before falling on the ground, the effect of the Time Stop hitting him. "Man, I feel dizzy." Luigi said as the world in front of him wouldn't stop spinning.

After a few moments, Luigi heard the voices of the maidens calling for help. Slowly, Luigi got up and soon reached the cage of the prisoners, wobbling and falling on his face a few times as he reached the near cave-in Dimentio made. Spotting the keys on the other side of the cave, (of course...) Luigi opened up the cage to the door, freeing the captured maidens.

"Thank you so much!" The mushroom maiden said bowing to Luigi.

"Aww...it was nothing." Luigi said scratching the back of his head, a small blush on his face. "You really worried your dad you know."

The rest of the girls gasped before bowing and thanking Luigi, quickly running back to the village. As Luigi walked out of the cave and picked up his backpack, he heard the mushroom girl call to him.

"Wait!"

Luigi turned around to see the girl walking up to him holding something.

"Since you defeated the monster, you should claim its treasure. Right?" The girl said before showing Luigi a small glass piece.

"A COMPASS PIECE!" Luigi exclaimed.

The girl giggled before handing it to Luigi.

"Good Luck on your journey."

She quickly gave Luigi a peck on the cheek before running off towards the village, leaving a blushing plumber near the mouth of the cave. Luigi laughed nervously until he looked at the compass piece and the next vision hit him.

The series of incoming events hit Luigi again. An island in the direction of the rising sun. The sound of engines running, the smell of oil, a golden trophy and the compass piece on top of the trophy. Luigi opened his eyes and saw the cave. Weird...last time he had a vision he had seen that giant creature.

"I wonder what all of this means..." Luigi said aloud as he picked up his backpack and started towards, hopefully, a port.


	7. The Jousting Tournament

Kenta: AWESOME INSPIRATION HAS HIT ME!

**WHACK!**

AND IT HURTS!

* * *

"HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS?" Luigi shouted as the armored Yoshi he was mounted on charged forward. Luigi's lance and helmet was down, but his shield was up as an armored Koopatrol charged at him from the other side, it's lance lowered.

**~Flashback~**

As Luigi walked into the port that would take him to Circuit Island, he noticed posters all over the place. One was for the Circuit cup, which showed the trophy AND the compass piece, and another for a jousting contest. Luigi walked through town, amazed at the number of people dressed up in medieval attire.

"I guess people are fired up for the jousting contest, glad I don't have to do that." Luigi mused as he passed by a Waffle Toad dressed up as a farmer.

As Luigi walked through town with a smile on his face, someone suddenly bumped into him. When he turned around, he saw a small bandit running off. Having had bad experiences with bandits in the past, Luigi immediately checked his wallet only to find it missing. Luigi started running after him, when he heard someone scream for help. He turned to see yet ANOTHER bandit running off with a lady's purse.

'_Geez, how bad IS this town?'_

None-the-less, Luigi easily snatched the bandit and punted him into a wall. The bandit shook his head before glaring at the guy who kicked him. What returned his gaze was a pissed off plumber. The bandit jumped and ran in fear, choosing not to mess with someone who was not only taller than him, but stronger.

Luigi shook his head before heading back towards the sounds of a sobbing Toad wearing a red and pink dress. (This is medieval times, just go along with it...I'm no good at describing outfits.)

"Sniff, that was all I had! Sniff."

"Why did you bring it all at once! And keep it in one place to boot!" An ignorant Toad scolded her.

"Calm down, she got the message already." Luigi said walking up to the two.

"Hmph. It's her own stupid fault. She deserved that!"

"She deserved to become poor?"

"Huh? Well..."

"Isn't that what you just said? **Sigh** Wow, this town really does amaze me." Luigi bent down to the crying girl before tapping her shoulder. "Hey, cheer up."

The girl looked up at him, shocked as to what he had just said, until Luigi pulled out her purse from behind his back.

"You...you got it back!"

Luigi grinned sheepishly. "Well I couldn't just let him walk by me and not do anything, could I?" He handed the girl her purse before helping her up. "Now try and be more careful, all right?" He said smiling.

Luigi walked off towards the port, the crowd that had gathered watching in awe.

"CHIVELRY LIVES!" A Koopa shouted out in joy.

"Chivalry huh? I bet everyone who tried to be chivalrous was probably robbed soon after..." Luigi cried as he sat on the docks, waving his now empty wallet that he had just recently found. "But hey, at least they still had their I.D.'s given back. Man, how am I going to get to the island now?" He sighed as he hung his head.

"DUUUUDE! DID YOU HEAR?"

"NOOO DUUDE! WHAT?"

Luigi turned to see two Hammer Brothers yelling loudly. Their eyes were at least twice the size of normal Hammer Brother's, so Luigi had to guess that they were 'high' on something, which was why they were so loud.

"DUDE! NOT ONLY ARE THEY GIVING 1 MILLION COINS TO THE WINNER OF THE JOUSTING TOURNAMENT, BUT THEY'RE ALSO GIVING A FREE CRUISE PASS TO CIRCUIT ISLAND!"

"DUDE! THAT MEANS THE WINNER OF THE JOUSTING TOURNAMENT GETS TO GO WATCH THE RACE TOO! THE TOURNAMENT'S TODAY, AND WE CAN STILL SIGN UP AT THE GIANT RED AND WHITE TENT! LET'S GO!"

The two 'high' Koopas bolted off towards the tent and, as fast as Luigi was, he doubted he would be able to keep up with those two.

"I really don't want to do this, but since that bandit stole all my coins...actually, come to think of it, I don't think I would have had enough anyway. I WAS getting low on cash..." Luigi sighed before he started for the big red and white tent he could see from the port.

**~End Flashback~**

"CRAAAAAAAP!" Luigi screamed as he raced towards the Koopatrol.

He had more body weight and arm strength than the Koopatrol, surprisingly, so he was able to knock the turtle off of his armored Raven. (Yoshi's Story's Raven) Even still, it made him feel better if he screamed out in panic as he was rushing the enemy. The Yoshi stopped before looking at its shaken rider. Luigi took calming breaths before petting the Yoshi down it's slender back.

"Nice job." Luigi said smiling as he lifted up his helmet.

Luigi got through three other rounds before he decided to see who his next opponent would be. He watched the two riders racing towards each other, ready for the impact. Luigi's eyes widened as he realized that one of the riders was a human. All of Luigi's previous opponents had been Koopas and Goombas, so he had the weight advantage, and because of all of his adventuring as of late, he was able to beat them easily. But his next opponent...

Luigi began to feel nervous as the man had smashed the poor Hammer Head right off his mount, his armor shattering from the force of the blow. So Luigi figured. The human took off his helmet and glared at his fallen opponent, his brown hair falling down past his shoulders. "Feel the shame of defeat, fool." He raised his helmet up and shouted out, "I am Zeru! I shall be the greatest warrior in the world!"

Luigi felt his nervousness melt away. Instead, his **_rage _**spiked as Zeru kicked the fallen Hammer Head and laughed. He raised his lance, ready to let it fall onto the now un-armored Koopa, when it was suddenly caught. Luigi glared at the man as he sent a small jolt of electricity up through the lance, shocking it's wielder. Zeru quickly let go of his lance before gripping his right hand and turning to see the glaring form of Luigi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Luigi growled out.

"He has lost! He has been shamed! I am merely putting him out of his misery!" The human said with a snarl on his face.

Zeru was suddenly blasted off of his mount, Luigi retracting his outstretched fist. The plumber walked over to Zeru as he got up before glaring at him. "If you're looking for a fight, you've just gotten one." Luigi said darkly, his eyes glowing a light green as electricity sparked off them. The human seethed in rage as Luigi turned around to prepare for the finale.

"You shall pay dearly..." Zeru growled as he stood up and left to prepare as well.

**~Later~**

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE JOUSTING TOURNAMENT!" One of the hyped up Hammer Brothers from earlier called out on his microphone. "IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE THE CHAOTIC WARRIOR, THE DARK HORSE OF THE TOURNAMENT, ZERU FEIGNER!" Zeru rode out on his Black Yoshi in full Black armor. He raised up his black lance as he paraded around the arena, gaining both cheers and boos. The human merely grinned, basking in the glory and attention he was receiving.

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER," Zeru turned and glared at his opponent. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU A MAN OF VIRTUE, CHIVALRY AND COURAGE! THE GREEN WONDER, THE GOD OF THUNDER, THE SUAVE THIEF, THE LEGENDARY KNIGHT, **LUIGIIII SEGAAALEEEEE**!" The Hammer Bro shouted in excitement, apparently a big fan of the Green Plumber.

Luigi realized he was apparently well-known in the Waffle Kingdom as the amount of cheering that arose on his appearance was like getting a front-row seat to a rock concert. Heads snapped towards him, shock on many faces before they too erupted in cheering. Luigi paraded once around the field in his Sage-Green armor. His Sapphire-Blue Yoshi glanced up at its rider, curious as to how much it was hearing was true. Luigi pushed the roaring crowd's cheering off to the side as he glared at his opponent.

Zeru was furious. _'How DARE he take away my glory! He will not live to see the light of another day!'_

Luigi took a deep breath before watching Zeru grin as he pulled down his helmet.

_'Something's not right...I've got a bad feeling about this...'_ Luigi thought as he too pulled down his helmet.

"READY?" The Hammer brother was eager to start the match. "BEGIN!"

The two charged at the other, each Yoshi gaining speed and quickly closing in on the other.

_'I have this sinking feeling I'm missing something...I'll use my shield first.'_ Luigi pulled up his shield as he prepared to defend against the lance.

Luigi and Zeru raced past each other, Zeru's lance flashing as they collided. Luigi stopped his Yoshi at the other side of the range where his armor suddenly started falling off. Luigi turned towards Zeru, a murderous look in his eyes. Luigi's left side was bleeding profusely, and he could barely stay on the dragon. His vision swam as he tried to stay on the mount, and Luigi knew it was good idea he had used the shield. Zeru's lance was rigged. How else would his shield explode like that?

_'Dammit!'_ Luigi swore in his mind.

Growling and trying his best to ignore the pain, Luigi started charging towards Zeru again, this time lowering his lance. Luigi thought about putting electricity into the lance, but decided not to. He didn't want to cheat like that. The two raced towards each other once more, Zeru grinning madly underneath his helmet. The judges, while curious as to how his armor had been blown up, were astounded that Luigi continued to fight. They could **see **the wound from their counter! Luigi and Zeru flashed past each other again, but this time Luigi's Lance burst to pieces, leaving Luigi with no weapons at all.

"HAHAHAA! I have won! Victory is mine!" Zeru cackled in victory before he heard the galloping sound of an incoming Yoshi. Turning, everyone was shocked to see Luigi making his Yoshi run again.

"You sure about this?" Luigi's mount asked in worry. This guy was nuts to try and win without any armor OR weapons.

"Yes." Luigi huffed out, ignoring the dizzyness that tried to overwhelm him. _'Just one more time!'_

Zeru shook his head, a grin playing itself on his face. "You have lost, yet you still try to fight me?" His eyes suddenly glowed red as rage enveloped his face. "**I WILL KILL YOU FOR SUCH IGNORANCE!"**

Luigi and Zeru charged at each other once more. Just as Zeru was close enough, Luigi whispered his spell.

"**_Time Stop."_**

Everything slowed down for Luigi and his mount as the world began to lose it's color, turning into various shades of grey. Luigi's Yoshi could feel everything slow down as he noticed the colors fade away.

"Wha-what's going on?" The dinosaur asked in shock.

Luigi charged electricity into his two hands and brought his arms into a scissor-like position. Luigi inhaled sharply as pain exploded from his lance wound. He cursed as things started picking up speed, as well as color again.

_'Come on, make it in time!'_

Time returned to normal as the crowd waited to see Luigi fall off of the yoshi as his mount slowed down at the end of the range, but instead a cracking sound reached their ears. Luigi turned his Yoshi around to see Zeru's lance shatter, exposing a device of some kind inside the weapon's framework. Luigi slumped against his mount as the crowd roared in rage as Zeru's rigged weapon was exposed for the crowd, and judges, to see. One of the judges roared out over the microphone in rage.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He and several other beefy Sledge Brothers quickly surrounded the boy, stripping him of his mount and armor. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT IN SUCH A NOBLE COMPETITION! I DECLARE YOU BANISHED FROM THIS TOURNAMENT!" The judge turned to the pale Luigi who was still on his mount, if only barely. "The winner is the Legendary Knight of Chivalry and Courage, Luigi Segale!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Luigi was declared the winner. Luigi grinned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before falling off of the Yoshi and losing consciousness. Zeru glared hell's fury at Luigi as he was quickly surrounded by both judges and Jousting fans alike, all trying to help him. A hooded man walked up to Luigi before pulling out a strange looking Red-mushroom. It had a red heart and the mushroom actually reacted upon seeing Luigi. It jumped from the man's hand and started moving towards Luigi before stopping in front of his lance wound. The mushroom closed its eyes before it disappeared, along with Luigi's scar. Luigi's pale face regained color again as his eyes started to twitch before they fluttered open.

Luigi slowly sat up before looking around to find not only his Yoshi mount, but the judges and a few members of the audience all crowding around him. He then noticed the hooded man and widened his eyes. The man pulled up a finger to where, supposedly, his mouth was, indicating Luigi be quiet. Luigi nodded before a tongue slid across his cheek. Luigi was quickly hugged by the Yoshi as it began bawling.

"I THOUGHT I WOST YOU!" Luigi couldn't help but smile a bit as he pet the emotional dragon.

"Sorry about that..."

"AHEM!" Luigi looked up to see the judge smiling brightly before noticing Zeru being dragged away, most likely towards a prison. "May I congratulate you on your victory, Sir Knight." The judge turned to a boy dressed as, what appeared to be, a squire before receiving a bundle from him. "May I present you with your reward." The judge handed a bag of gold coins to Luigi, which contained the cruise pass.

Luigi slowly, and wobbly, stood up before receiving the wieghty bag. Bowing as much as he could, which wasn't much as he was still sore, Luigi thanked the judge.

"And as a consolation prize for such courage, may we present you with this." The judge bent down before holding a sword sheath over his head, presenting it to Luigi.

It's design was beatiful. The sheath was green in color, had golden leaves and blue wavy lines, indicating wind, intricately carved into it. Luigi put down the bag before hesitantly accepting the weapon. Gripping the handle, Luigi slowly pulled out a glistening brown sword before lifting it up, making the blade shine in the dim, orange light of the setting sun. The handle was an emerald green with a blue swirling line wrapping around it, while the butt of the sword was a shining golden color. Staring at the blade, Luigi could see his reflection appear. He wasn't wearing any armor, but he wore the clothing that knights used to wear. He really did look like a knight, his brown hair gently blowing to the side. Luigi sheathed the carefully crafted sword before bowing to the judge.

"Thank you very much. I shall accept this blade with pride. Give my regards to the smith who created such a fine work of art." Luigi said, speaking much like the people of olden days.

Luigi then turned towards the setting sun, his eyes catching the outline of Circuit Breaker Island. He had five days until the Grand Prix would start, and Luigi HAD to win the race to get the next compass piece.


	8. The Message

Luigi sat in his room staring out the window, the water slowly passing by as the cruise ship headed towards Circuit Breaker Island. Bracer slept peacefully in the corner, his tail moving to scratch his nose. Luigi smiled at his new friend. Bracer was the name of his Jousting Yoshi Mount, and he had pleaded for Luigi to take him with him. Luigi had agreed, and now he was a permanent friend of Luigi's. This wasn't what was bothering Luigi however.

Zeru had broken out of prison and had publicly vowed to get stronger to defeat Luigi. He had sworn to tear Luigi to pieces the next time they would meet. This, while still disturbing to the plumber, was not the source of Luigi's worry.

The man that had given him the Life Shroom...THAT was what was bothering Luigi...actually, he wasn't _just _a man per'se. It was Minister Crepe. What in the world was he doing at a Jousting Tournament when Waffle Town was in such disarray? Luigi wasn't Peach's spokesman at Council meetings for nothing. He knew how the system worked, almost as well as Toadsworth! Heck, there was once an argument over who would win if they were to do a battle of wits. Luigi was always easily forgotten, but apparently legends of him had been spread over in the Waffle Kingdom. There must have been a Waffling at one of the meetings. Probably the one he shot Lightning in...no wonder there were legends of him here. Luigi sighed before putting on some spare sandals and walking out the door. Bracer lifted his head before shrugging and lying back down.

Luigi walked to the front of the ship, watching the moon rise into the sky. It took him quite a while to get to the cruise ship, and he almost didn't make it. Luigi smirked as he remembered the crowd seeing him off. He wasn't really expecting that, but it was a welcome change from Ravestown's 'farewell party'. Luigi exhaled slowly, enjoying the cool breeze going across his face. He had changed to his nightware, which was basically blue shorts and a green T-shirt. His trademark hat lay on his head, but even in his current attire he looked like a tourist. Luigi's smile turned to a frown as he thought back to the minister.

The man was worriesome. Luigi didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Minister Crepe was bad news. He didn't show it when he first met the man, but Luigi's stomach had curled into a knot the moment he first smiled. He had brushed off the thought as he had just seen the disarray of the town, but after meeting him earlier that day...

Luigi's eyebrows knitted further in frustration as he thought about him more, but a cold chill suddenly ran down his back. The deck was clear of people since it was so late at night, but Luigi still felt he was being watched. He slightly turned his head, trying to find where the feeling was coming from.

"HIYA!"

"WAAH!" Luigi flew backwards, flopping on the deck. Looking back up to where he was previously staring, Luigi saw a Star smiling at him. "T...Twink?" Luigi asked, his heart pounding like a jack-hammer.

"Hiya Mister Luigi!" The small Star smiled at the familiar plumber.

"Jeez Twink, give me a heart attack why don'tcha." Luigi mumbled as he stood up, dusting off his shorts. He then realized something. "What are you doing here anyway? Last time I saw you, you were helping Princess Peach and Mario defeat Bowser when he had the Star Rod. Mario's not even here, and even if the Princess was kidnapped during their treasure hunt and called for help, Mario's probably already on his way."

"Yes, that is true. Peach _was_ kidnapped and Mario _is _already on his way to rescue her," Luigi's face paled. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then what ARE you doing here?"

"I was sent to give a message to someone _else's _rescuer." Luigi tilted his head to the side, still puzzled. "I was asked to send a message to a Mister Luigi." Twink announced happily.

"Really?" Joy immediately spread throughout Luigi's tired limbs.

"Yep!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well?" Luigi asked anxiously after a few moments.

"Umm..."

Luigi slapped his forehead before slumping over the rail. "Don't tell me you forgot..."

"Just give me a second!" Twink fumbled as he tried to remember.

"Do you at least know who it's from?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! It's from Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom!" The Star was suddenly in Luigi's hands.

"WHAT'D SHE SAY? WHAT'D SHE SAY? WHAT'D SHE SAY?" Luigi frantically asked the Star as he shook it back and forth.

"Mis-ter-Lu-i-gi-I-can't-think-with-you-shak-ing-me-like-that-!"

Luigi stopped shaking the star, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Sorry about that...well?"

The star shook its head. "Woah," it said looking at Luigi. "I see three of you..."

"COME ON TWINK!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just remembered! AHEM! _'Dear knight_," Luigi blinked in confusion. He had been hearing that name a lot lately. "_'I have lost count of how many nights I have been here, but I still wait, hopeful of the day I can see daylight again. My crown holds a Piece of the Marvelous Compass, so I do not doubt we will meet. Oh how I dream of our meeting. I see you, coming to my rescue on a galliant steed, and my heart flutters in anxiety. Please, hurry to my side, so that I may actually see the face of my soon-to-be hero.' _That's the message." Twink said as he finished reading the note that he pulled out of no-where. Luigi was blushing furiously. "Sorry, she tends to ramble...but she's still very nice!" Twink added.

Luigi took a deep breath before nodding his head. He suddenly snapped his head back to Twink. "When did you take out that piece of paper?" He asked as he stared at Twink's note.

"Oh, I forgot I had written it down in case I forgot, since it wasn't a short note like Princess Peach's...heheh..." Twink said as he nervously scratched behind his head.

Luigi slapped his forehead, and Twink wondered if he was disappointed by him. When Luigi's hand fell back however, he was chuckling.

"Thanks Twink, it makes me feel better now that I've heard that." Luigi said thanking the Star. "It'll probably help me sleep tonight. After all, I've got to be in tip-top shape to rescue Princess Eclair!" Mirth and gratitude filled the plumber's voice as he gave Twink a thumbs-up.

Twink smiled, relieved he was able to complete his mission.

"Oh...and Twink?" The Star looked back to Luigi. "If you could, tell Eclair that **_The Legendary Knight _**is on his way." Luigi said cracking a smile, remembering the name he was given at the Jousting Tournament.

Twink smiled before heading back to where, most likely, Princess Eclair was held captive. Turning to the quickly rising moon, Luigi yawned.

_'Guess I'd better get some sleep...big day tomorrow.'_ Luigi thought before heading back to his room. Laying down on his bed, Luigi sent one quick wish to Star Haven. _'I wish I could learn to wield my new sword. I'd hate for one of my friends to get hurt if I have to use it...'_

As Luigi fell asleep, a small orb of light flew out of his room's window and up into the sky. One of the Star Spirits, Klevar, had just noticed the time and was about to go to bed when the small light entered his room.

"Oh? What have we here?" He said closing his book and floating over to the light. "Heheheh, looks like Luigi's doing some late-night wishing. Well, he is quite knowledgeable in many things...all right. From one seeker of knowledge to another, I suppose I can grant this wish. But after this I'm going to bed! It's late enough as it is! Hahaha!"

With a series of spins, Klevar nodded his head before heading to bed.


	9. The Master

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard on the deck of the cruiser in the wee hours of morning, waking Bracer from his sleep. Turning to the bed, he noticed Luigi missing. Another clang reached his ears before Bracer came to a bad conclusion.

"WEEGIE MUST BE UNDER ATTACK!"

Quickly jumping up and running out the door, Bracer saw Luigi panting while an old man smirked at him, swords in both of their hands. Bracer almost attacked the old man, but Luigi noticed him and waved.

"Morning Bracer...huff...breakfast is...hufff...on the table back there...huff..." Luigi said between gasps pointing behind the dragon.

Bracer looked confused for a moment before the word 'Breakfast' hit his ears again. Within the blink of an eye the dragon was gone and the horrified scream of the chef could be heard.

"HE'S EATING ALL OF MY WONDERFUL FOOD!"

Then the reply came.

"IT'S A VERY GOOD FOOD! BRACER LIKES ALOT!"

Luigi started chuckling, remembering Yoshi from Dinosaur Land. "They even think the same way...huff...food first...huff...rational thinking later..."

"Hahahaha! You have a good friend with you! He probably thought you were under attack when he heard us practicing." The old man said smirking.

"Yeah. Thanks again for training me Greg." Luigi said bowing to the eastern swordsmaster.

The man shook his head. "Do not worry. I have heard many tales of you from Professor E. Gadd, and Princess Toadstool as well! Besides, it is the least I can do for someone who was able to stand up to my king and scare some sense back into him. I heard the shot of Lightning was quite impressive...it would not happen to be of the Thunderhand Style would it?" Greg said as he and Luigi started another session. Luigi used a small steel shortsword that Greg had always kept with him while Gregory himself used a Katana.

"Actually yes. Me and Mario travel alot when we save the princess, and we once travelled to Oho-Oasis when we went to the Beanbean Kingdom. I had found a shrine inside the temple grounds and was taught the Thunderhand. Well...some of it. I actually had to look for special texts showing me how to control it better. It took me and Gadd MONTHS to translate some of them, but it was DEFINITELY worth it." Luigi said as he blocked an overhead sweep and countered with a thrust.

"Yes, I have read many books pertaining to the Thunderhand and the Firebrand...I have also heard that you can use a variant of the Firebrand as well...fact or fiction?" Greg asked while parry-ing Luigi's thrust and making a horizontal slice, nicking Luigi's ear. The plumber winced at the slight cut, but easily ignored it as he brought up his shortsword to block Greg's vertical overhead follow-up.

"Fact. I can mess around with the Firebrand's ability, and can actually make my fireballs float when I throw them while Mario's have a gravitational mass to them. Since mine defy gravity, have less mass and vibrate faster than Mario's, they glow green instead of red." Luigi explained as he did a leg sweep followed by a diagnal slash, both dodged by the master swordsman.

"Good! Your hand is getting better at holding onto the base of the sword and your reflexes are getting faster and faster. You're still sloppy with your attacks, but your defense is the best I've seen from a novice such as yourself."

Luigi nodded as he relaxed his body. "I've had to use hammers and other metal tools before, so I can keep my grip on my sword and take an impact without losing hold of it. I'm not a very straight-forward person, as my swordplay has already shown that much. I'm more introverted than my brother, which probably explains my defensive abilities too." Luigi said as he took deep breaths to regain control of his erratic breathing.

Greg nodded. "All right, why don't we get something to eat? You have to keep your energy levels up if you want to keep training. We still have another day until we get into the port, which will give you two days to register for the Grand Prix if you want to."

Luigi nodded before handing Greg back his sword and picking up his own sword. Luigi clicked the strap on, now feeling safer with it on. Nodding his head, Luigi began heading for the lunch table, hoping Bracer hadn't eaten all the food by now. A cold shiver suddenly shot up Luigi's back however, and he quickly turned to see Gregory already halfway into a thrust towards his head.

**CLANG!**

Luigi didn't even realize he had pulled out his sword, but he was now staring at Gregory's fierce eyes. Just below his eyes was bronze-colored steel, his sword, blocking Gregory's own blade. There was a silence that spread across the deck. Luigi's heart was all that could be heard, and it was pounding. Gregory suddenly pulled away, sheathing his sword and exhaling slowly. He looked up to Luigi, the edges of his eyes crinkling with delight.

"Well done! I was afraid you wouldn't have been able to block! Now the only thing we can do is fix up your skills a bit. However, be sure to practice even after you leave Circuit Breaker Island." He walked away cackling.

Luigi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and sheathed his sword. He at first thought that Gregory had tried to kill him, which he did, but not out of the desire to kill or anything. It was yet ANOTHER test. The man had been testing Luigi all morning, and while he WAS grateful for it, it was still frightening.

While he had gone to bed late the night before, Luigi still woke up early the next morning. He had found Gregory practicing his swordplay and asked if he would teach him a little. The man recognized Luigi by his hat and agreed to teach him the basics. Luigi practiced the basics from five in the morning to about quarter to eight. From eight thirty to nine they had been practicing with practice swords, and at nine they had begun actually practicing with the blades, which was when Bracer had woken up. The rest of the day went practicing even more and the same went for the next day, with Gregory making random tests throughout the day, even when Luigi was taking a bath. Boy was he glad he brought his sword with him then!

Luigi groaned as he stumbled into his room at nine that night. They would be docking at the port the next morning, and Gregory had said that his training was finished for now. However, he would have to find another sword master to finish his training. Gregory had given him a scroll to take to a man back in the Mushroom Kingdom so Luigi could finish his training. Some guy who called himself 'The Master' and ran the dojo back in Toad Town. The name sounded familiar to Luigi, but he ignored it as he knew the name would ring a bell sooner or later. Bracer was fast asleep, so Luigi went uninterupted as he quickly bathed before flopping onto his bed.

_'Man that bath felt good...almost fell asleep in it.'_ Luigi chuckled in his mind.

Luigi smiled as he fell asleep that night, but it was not to be a dreamless one.

~**Dreamscape**~

Luigi found himself in a very unexpected place. The tremors shaking him once more and the sky an indigo blue color, Luigi turned to see the giant once more. However, instead of charging at Luigi and swallowing him whole, the giant instead looked up to the sky and screamed.

"Wha...what?" Luigi gasped.

The monster moaned in what seemed like agony before turning around, shaking. Luigi looked past the monster to see a figure. Who it was Luigi couldn't tell, but the giant still seemed to be scared of it. His face scrunching into the most determined look he could muster at the moment, Luigi withdrew his sword, readying himself for his foe. The figure raised up his hand, showing a staff or something and brought it down in the direction of Luigi and the monster.


End file.
